The Sunflower
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Sawyer remembers vaguely when Juliet told him that she adored Sunflowers. She never gave him any specific reason for why, or why she had even told him. But on February 14th, 1975, the thought was thoroughly branded into his brain. V-Day Dharmadays!


**Author's Note**: Happy Valentine's day everyone! This idea popped into my head when I woke up, yes people, occasionally, I do sleep!

This one is for **everyone**!

**The Sunflower**:

Sawyer remembers vaguely when Juliet told him that she adored Sunflowers. She never gave him any specific reason for why, or why she had even told him. But on February 14th, 1975, the thought was thoroughly branded into his brain. The day before they'd both laughed about everyone's antics as they all prepared for a sappy day with their significant island other. Now he found himself sneaking over to Amy's house and knocking on her door.

He knew she was surprised to see him there. He was surprised he was there as well. Eight months was how long they've been there in the Dharma Initiative. Eight months before he realized he never really told Juliet thank you for staying. Or thank you for anything she'd done for him for that matter. So he gave Amy a small smile as she stared at him. "Sorry for buggin' ya.." he told her. "But.. since you do all the gardening around here, don't suppose you got a sunflower layin' around, do ya'?"

Obviously he was doing something right, because Amy wound up smiling warmly in response to his question. She hadn't questioned his intentions, clearly she knew why he'd want to know, and instead she simply led him outside and around the back of the house to her flower bed.

"Pick whichever one you like best," Amy told him with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she'll love it," she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sawyer coughed slightly to alleviate the embarrassment. "She likes these, so.. it's a good idea right?" he questioned with uncertainty. "Never gave nobody nothin' before.." he grumbled out, running his hand through his hair with the nervous realization.

Amy chuckled slightly in response. "Well," she began thoughtfully. "If that's the flower she likes then I'm sure she'll be impressed," she told him. "Where is Juliet anyways?" she questioned after a moment.

"Workin'," Sawyer answered with a sigh. "Said she was the only one that ain't had somethin' to do, so she might as well work."

Amy smiled. "So you're going to go prove her wrong?"

Sawyer frowned slightly. "We're just friends," he pointed out to Amy with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's just kinda.. a thank you."

"Whatever you say," Amy said knowingly. She picked the best looking sunflower out and handed it to him. "Here you go.."

Sawyer accepted the Sunflower and thanked Amy before he took off for the motor pool. He felt pretty stupid about what he was about to do considering they'd both been making fun of the holiday yesterday. But he'd never met a woman before who _didn't_ like to get something on Valentine's Day, so he figured it couldn't hurt to assume Juliet was _just another girl_.

He found himself over at the motor pool fairly quickly and he chuckled slightly when he realized she was currently underneath one of the hippie vans and hammering away at something. He heard a _clunk_ and a _sonuvabitch_, and he knew she'd hit her head. He had to keep himself from laughing as he stood over her now, because he knew where she learned her new favorite curse. She always wheeled out when she hit her head, so this time he held the flower out where she'd pop her head out from.

Blue eyes stared up in confusion as Juliet wheeled herself out from under the blue van and found a sunflower directly in front of her face. She couldn't even mask the confusion or the surprise as she removed her oil-covered gloves and reached her hand out to take it. Seeing the person behind the sunflower was what shocked her even more then receiving the flower. "James?" she questioned curiously.

Juliet accepted his hand with her free hand when he reached it out to her and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She glanced at him with uncertainty before she looked at the sunflower again. How had he even _remembered_ that she liked sunflowers? Before the island she'd been married for years to Edmund and that man couldn't even remember that minor detail. Here she'd spent eight months with a man who used to hate her and _he_ remembered. Something about that struck her as funny and she couldn't help but suddenly release a little laugh before she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What's so funny?" Sawyer questioned, unable to help but feel a little offended that she'd laugh. Sure, he knew they both thought this holiday was stupid, but that didn't mean she had to laugh at him. He rolled his eyes and turned around and started walking away.

Juliet was still chuckling as she ran and grabbed his hand. "James, James wait," she said, the laughter still remaining in her voice. "I'm so sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I swear.." she assured him. "It's just, before I came to the island.. I used to be married, and for seven years he couldn't remember I loved sunflowers.."

Sawyer arched an eyebrow up at her in response. He never knew she'd been married. Then again, he realized there was a hell of a lot that he didn't know about the blonde who was still snickering.

"I just.. I don't know," she said, a smile still playing on her lips. "It's just funny that you don't even like me that much and you can remember what my favorite flower is.."

Sawyer couldn't help but smile in response to that statement. She had a point. Seven years to eight months and he was doing a better job then her husband had. He gave himself props. "I got keen powers of memory," he told her, tapping his head with his finger which only caused Juliet to laugh again. They both leaned side by side against one of the vans and he studied her as she stared at the flower with a slight affection he'd never seen on her before.

It made him a little more thankful that he'd decided to get her the flower now. "Actually, it's just that, I kinda wanted to say thanks, ya' know?"

Juliet glanced up from the flower and looked at him with curiosity. He wanted to thank her? What had she done? "For what?" she asked him out of pure confusion. "I haven't done anything, I didn't get you anything.." she admitted sheepishly.

Sawyer chuckled in response to that. "I didn't expect ya' to," he assured her quickly. "I meant thank you for everything you done, Sunshine," he explained casually. "Ya' didn't have to stay, but ya' did.." he stated with a slight shrug. "That means a lot," he added in.

Juliet tilted her head to the side slightly and studied him intently. She was trying to test the validity of his statement by searching his eyes for the truth, but found that he was indeed being truthful with her. She glanced back at the sunflower and her eyes softened instantly. She felt like he'd just broken down one of her walls that she'd spent years building higher and higher.

Sawyer frowned slightly as he noticed the sad look that crossed her face. He wondered now if it had been a bad idea to get her the flower. Had he reminded her of bad times with the ex? "Hey.." he said softly, watching as she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

She watched the worry cross over his features. The worry that he might have done something wrong and she instantly felt guilty about it. "Don't worry," she told him, smiling regardless. "It's not something you did," she assured him, placing her hand gently on his arm. "I just realized it's been a while since anyone's bothered giving me something or doing something for me without having ulterior motives."

Sawyer let that statement run through his head for a few minutes before he smiled at her. "Well, if it makes ya' feel any better, it's the first time I've given anybody somethin' without having ulterior motives.." he admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Juliet arched both eyebrows up in response to that. She couldn't help but to smile now as she shook her head and looked away from him for a moment. "Thank you," she said, leaning her head back against the van.

"Yer' welcome," he stated, grinning.

"And James?"

Sawyer glanced to the side just in time for her lips to meet his. He stood shocked for a moment before he responded to it. And when she pulled away a moment later, he opened his eyes and looked at her with complete confusion.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she told him with a small smile before walking back to her house with the flower.

Sawyer watched her go. "You too, blondie," he muttered. Though he was pretty sure he just gained an ulterior motive. He'd have to give her sunflowers more often.

**()()END()()**

**Hope you liked it! That's my explanation for where the sunflower came from! WOO!**

**-Sarah**


End file.
